Torta de Morangos
by Bruna-Hime
Summary: Sasuke não gostava de doces, não até aquele dia... SasuHina Presente de aniversário para misha yanata


_**Fic dedicada a minha amiga misha yanata pelo seu aniversário!**_

**_Parabéns flor! *-*_**

**_Naruto não me pertence ¬¬°_**

_**Torta de Morango**_

_Único_

Sasuke nunca fora fã de doces, desde bolos de chocolates, geralmente levados por suas fãs, a simples balinhas, o gosto do açúcar em sua boca nunca lhe agradara de fato, gostava de coisas mais fortes, chicletes e balas? Só de menta! Sorvetes? Apenas de sabores fortes como Pistache. Sasuke sempre preferia uma boa xícara de café forte a uma caneca de chocolate-quente. Algumas de suas fãs chegavam a pensar que o Uchiha era diabético ou algo do tipo tamanha sua rejeição pelas coisas doces.

Naquele dia, Sasuke novamente encontrara em seu armário da escola um belo pedaço de torta, dessa vez, de morango. O Uchiha suspirou pesadamente e passou a mão pelos fios negros de seu cabelo, um bilhete acompanhava a pequena embalagem de plástico onde estava a torta.

"Uma torta de morangos para adoçar sua vida" Leu para si mesmo revirando os olhos.

- Humpf! – Ele disse amassando o papel. – Que idiota!

O moreno jogou a pequena bolinha de papel no chão e pôs-se a andar por aquele grande corredor já vazio, os outros adolescentes haveriam de estar na lanchonete conversando e fazendo suas habituais brincadeiras, com certeza Sasuke não iria para lá, caminhou até uma pequena porta de madeira e abriu, a paisagem de um pequeno bosque apareceu, seguiu andando pelo lugar muito bem arborizado e de ar puro, preferia ficar ali sozinho a ficar na confusão que era a lanchonete de sua escola, aquele lugar era bem mais tranqüilo, ótimo par pensar e descansar das perseguições malucas de suas fãs.

Ele ainda segurava a embalagem de plástico, pensava em como ia se livrar daquele doce sem ter que ingeri-lo, suspirou pesadamente, ele odiava fazer isso, mas o jeito era jogar fora! Andou por ais algum tempo pelo bosque em busca de uma lixeira, avistou uma azul ao longe, sorriu de lado, finalmente! Estava preste a jogar o presente fora quando sentiu ser cutucado no braço, de imediato se virou com uma cara não muito boa, não gostava de ser interrompido em nada do que fazia, mas se surpreendeu com a figura doce e frágil que havia lhe chamado a atenção, Hyuuga Hinata, a única garota em todo o colégio que não corria atrás dele estava ali parada com as bochechas um pouco coradas e o olhar voltado para o chão.

- D-Desculpe incomodar, Sasuke-san, mas... Deixou isso cair... – A menina dos exóticos olhos perolados disse lhe estendendo uma pequena bolinha de papel.

As maçãs do rosto da garota ainda tinham uma coloração avermelhada, Sasuke franziu o cenho em sinal de dúvida, não se lembrava de carregar uma bolinha de papel como aquela, olhara para a torta ainda em sua mão e sorriu de lado, "Ela pensou que era importante e veio me devolver, típico de Hinata!" ele pensou fitando a garota nos olhos.

- Não tem problema, esse papel não era importante, eu havia o jogado fora. – Ele disse finalmente jogando fora o papel em sua mão na lixeira atrás de si.

A garota corou, ela havia o seguido até ali pra nada? ! Não... Ela também tinha uma pontinha de curiosidade para saber o que o Uchiha iria fazer sozinho no bosque do colégio onde raramente alguém poderia ser visto.

- Me desculpe! – Ela disse abaixando a cabeça envergonhada.

Sasuke apenas deu um risinho discreto, era divertido ver como aquela garota se envergonhava tão facilmente. Ao fitar novamente o Uchiha reparou o pequeno embrulho onde continha um suculento pedaço de torta, os olhos perolados da garota brilharam, Hinata ela alucinada por doces, porém devido à rígida dieta imposta pelo clã Hyuuga, ela quase não podia comê-los. Mas ali na sua frente estava um doce, entretanto, não era qualquer doce, era um pedaço de torta de morango, o doce preferido de Hinata.

Sasuke percebeu o olhar voraz que a garota lançava para o pedaço de torta em sua mão, sem pensar duas vezes o estendeu a ela, a morena o olhou atônita.

- Você quer? – Ele ofereceu. A melhor maneira de se livrar de uma coisa sem desperdiçá-la era dando-a a alguém, e Hinata era a pessoa perfeita!

- N-Não! Obrigada, é seu, desculpe, eu... – Ela dizia encabulada.

Sasuke sorriu divertindo-se com a cena da Hyuuga, a morena estava assustada e corada, não era para ele perceber o seu olhar devorador para a torta! Era constrangedor para a morena ser observada assim.

- Não tem problema você ficar com ela. – Sasuke disse colocando a embalagem de plástico da torta nas mãos da garota que apenas o olhava confusa. – Eu não gosto de doces, ia jogar a torta fora, mas você me pareceu interessada nela e resolvi dá-la a você!

Sasuke disse com naturalidade, a morena segurou a torta em suas mãos e com um sorriso doce nos lábios se curvou.

- Muito obrigada Sasuke-san. – Ela disse voltando a sua postura normal. – Você é muito gentil.

A última frase da garota fez com que um leve rubor tomasse as bochechas do Uchiha, o sorriso de Hinata era muito bonito e o encantava, balançou a cabeça livrando-se de seus pensamentos.

- Venha, vou te mostrar um lugar mais tranqüilo. – Ele disse se virando e seguindo uma pequena trilha.

Hinata apenas assentiu com a cabeça seguindo o jovem Uchiha, andaram pouco tempo até chegarem ao pé de uma grande cerejeira.

- Aqui é o melhor lugar para você comer, ninguém lhe incomodará. – Ele disse se sentando ao pé da árvore e sendo seguido pela Hyuuga.

Ela ainda estava confusa, por que, de repente, ele havia a levado para um lugar como aquele? Era belo, porém deserto. De fato nem o próprio Uchiha sabia por que havia feito aquilo, por um impulso talvez, ou pelo simples motivo que achava um crime deixar a Hyuuga sozinha. Suspirou e se se encostou à cerejeira, fechou os olhos e sentiu a brisa bater em seu rosto e atrapalharem um pouco os fios negros que tampavam parcialmente um dos olhos ônix, ele ouviu a embalagem de plástico ser aberta e logo o barulho da mastigação da Hyuuga, abriu ligeiramente os olhos para observar a garota saborear a torta, as bochechas levemente coradas e o pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, a expressão alegre que Hinata tinha fazia o Uchiha querer observá-la ainda mais.

O Uchiha a olhava intrigado, como ela conseguia gostar tanto de algo tão... Doce! ? Ele não entendia, no entanto admirava e desejava sentir todo o prazer que a garota sentia em colocar um simples pedaço de torta de morando na boca. Ele analisava cada centímetro do rosto dela, os grandes e belos olhos prateados e luminosos, a face perfeita, porém o que mais lhe chamava a atenção do moreno era a boca, os lábios finos e rosados saboreando aquele doce... Uma imensa vontade de beijá-los lhe invadiu, de fato a Hyuuga lhe atraía, sempre foi assim, Sasuke só fingia não saber.

Uma idéia um tanto maliciosa passou pela cabeça do moreno, em seus lábios um pequeno sorriso de canto se formou, ele olhou para a garota ao seu lado que colocava na boca o último pedaço da torta de morando. Sasuke fechou os olhos.

- Sabe Hinata, você come essa torta com tanto gosto... – Ele disse o timbre malicioso da voz do rapaz fez a garota estremecer. – Me deu vontade de prová-la!

A garota corou e olhou para a embalagem vazia, tinha que ter comido mais devagar! Era deveria ter previsto que ele poderia querer ao menos um pouco.

- Me desculpe Sasuke-san! Eu não queria... – Ela disse extremamente envergonhada, foi interrompida por um indicador em seus lábios.

- Não se preocupe, Hinata. – Ele disse se aproximando perigosamente do rosto da garota. – Eu sei um jeito de provar a torta de morangos que você acabou de comer...

- E-E q-qual é? – Ela perguntou corada e temerosa, ela tinha uma idéia do que ele pretendia fazer, e com toda certeza não era contra!

- Eu irei te mostrar... – Disse ele se aproximando mais da Hyuuga e envolvendo a cintura da garota com um dos seus braços.

- C-Como? – Ela perguntou fazendo ele sorrir maliciosamente, os olhos da Hyuuga já se fechavam automaticamente, a face corada e o coração acelerado demonstravam o desejo da garota pelo que viria a seguir.

- Assim! – Sasuke disse selando seus lábios com o dela.

A língua de Sasuke invadiu a boca da Hyuuga, ela, timidamente, explorava a boca do Uchiha com a língua, era um beijo de sabor doce e delicado, no qual Sasuke nunca havia provado antes, o gosto acentuado do morando deixa o beijo mais saboroso, o Uchiha apreciava cada segundo daquele ato, definitivamente se toda a torta de morango tiver o gosto do beijo de Hinata, então Sasuke era apaixonado por tortas de morango!

_**--- ~ Owari ~ ---**_

_Separaram-se ofegantes e corados, Hinata não havia quebrado o contato visual, fitava os olhos negros do Uchiha._

_- Sasuke-kun?_

_- Sim, Hinata?_

_- Você gosta de doces?_

_- Apenas de um..._

_- E qual é?_

_- Torta de morangos._

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
